Mardi Gras In The Temple!
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: Yes, it's true! Mardi Gras FINALLY is celebrated in the Jedi Temple! Read to watch Qui-Gon knit! Obi-Wan flash people! It's a lot of fun, so, READ ME!


Mardi Gras in the Temple  
  
  
  
Young Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up to the.. Disturbing. sight of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, putting beaded necklaces on.  
  
He quickly sat up, "Master, what in the blazes are you doing?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him, "These are Mardi Gras beads." He said, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Mardi Gras?" Asked the befuddled Padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, "Mardi Gras is.. Well, a holiday. and... Er. well, lets just say it's not for Padawans."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him distrustfully and twitched. Qui raised one eyebrow and reached over to poke his apprentice, who in return, snorted.  
  
"OBI-WAN!" Qui exclaimed, grabbing *dun dun dun, dramatic music* THE LEASH.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!! NOT THE LEASH!!!" Obi screeched, curling up into a ball. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and hooked THE LEASH to his Padawan's belt. Then he proceeded to drag poo Obi out of their quarters.  
  
Once out the door, Obi-Wan quickly stood up, and looked around slowly. All the other Jedi were wearing masks and beaded necklaces!!! Not wanting to be left out, he tugged at his Master's tunic.  
  
"Master, I want some pretty beads too!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at him and smirked a little. "You have to flash people, first!"  
  
Obi's eyes widened, "Can't you just.. Gimme some?"  
  
"Sorry my young apprentice, that would be cheating." Qui said, shaking his head.  
  
Obi ran back into their quarters, and came back out a few minutes later, wearing water balloons under his tunic and near his chest.  
  
"Better?" he asked, opening his tunic up. Qui poked one of the balloons, and it popped.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M ALL WET!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi squealed, running around in circles.  
  
THUD! He hit a wall.  
  
Qui laughed and tossed his poor, wet apprentice some beads. "Knock yourself out!"  
  
"Okay!!" Obi said, promptly punching himself in the face, resulting in blacking out.  
  
"Uh.." Qui-Gon looked around nervously,  
  
"Obi-Poo?" he poked his apprentice.  
  
"I didn't mean LITERALLY!" he nudged Obi with the toe of his boot.  
  
"OH NO! I KILLED MY PADAWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" he paused, "YAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!" he said, dancing around.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a stick hit him. He turned around to see Obi hitting him with Yoda's gimmer stick.  
  
"It's a.. GHOOOOOOOOSST!!!!!!!!" Qui screamed, backing up and tripping over a little green troll.  
  
"Trip on me you must NOT!" the green... Thingy said. Oh, it was Master Yoda!!  
  
"Sorry, Master!" Qui said sheepishly.  
  
"I am NOT dead!" Obi said, "Er. uh.. At least I don't think so..."  
  
he poked himself on his forehead. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHO POKE-ED ME??????"  
  
Yoda giggled, and Obi started to pout, when Padmé walked up!!  
  
"Wait. who's Padmé?" Qui asked.  
  
"I think in the wrong timeline.." Obi-Wan said, poking her face.  
  
"QUEEN OF NABOOBIES!" she said, lifting her dress up - all the way.  
  
Qui wordlessly threw her a handful of beads. Padmé, in turn, pulled her dress down and began to float away.  
  
Obi twitched. Qui reached over and patted his Padawan's head.  
  
"Hey, where'd the short dude go?" asked a befuddled Obi.  
  
WHACK!!! Yoda hit him on the head. "Here I am! Short I am NOT!" Yoda blarped, continually whacking the poor Padawan on the knee.  
  
"GIMME THAT!!!!!" Obi screeched, grabbing Yoda's gimmer stick again.  
  
"Obi-Wan!!!! Don't take things from your Masters, it's not proper!" Qui said, hands on hips.  
  
"I dun care! He. he.. WHACKED me!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi responded, hitting Yoda on the head.  
  
"Mine, that is!" Yoda shouted, grabbing the end of the stick. The two began a tug-of-war!!!! Qui all of a sudden was wearing a cheerleader's uniform, cheering. Obi twitched,  
  
"Master, you need a tan!" he said, lifting the gimmer stick above his head expecting Yoda to fall off. He looked on the floor, and picked up random people, looking under them.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?" he said, setting the stick down and looking in Qui's boot. Qui snickered, and pointed. Yoda hadn't let go of the stick!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Obi screamed and ran as Yoda-Poo began to chase him.  
  
  
  
"Get it OFF me!!!!" The Padawan said, shaking the leg that Yoda was clinging to. Qui-Poo laughed, and yanked Yoda off his whimpering, disturbed Padawan.  
  
"HEEEY, here comes Master Galia!" Qui said, pointing to the masked Jedi approaching them.  
  
"Adi, Chica of mine!!!!!!" Yoda said, giving out a wolf whistle.  
  
"heeeey, handsomes." Galia said, parting her tunic.  
  
Qui's mouth fell open, and he quickly covered his Padawan's eyes.  
  
"LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!" Obi whined, clawing at his Master's hands.  
  
Yoda whistled again, and tossed her a handful of beads.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, going off in search of a new victim.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and twitched. "That was... disturbing."  
  
Obi-Wan hissed at him, "You shoulda let me see." He complained, sticking out his lower lip.  
  
Yoda was hobbling around, and tripped over Obi's lip.  
  
Yoda tucked Obi's lip back into his mouth, and started to do the can-can.  
  
Qui-Gon sat down on the floor and began to knit.  
  
"Eh, Master?" Obi said, poking at Qui with his foot, "What in the holy Force are you doing now?"  
  
Qui looked around, and shrugged. "Good question! Let's ask her." He said, pointing to the author.  
  
"HER? It's a her?" Obi said, cringing.  
  
"HEY!!!!!" The author said, "YOU SHALL PAY!!" and made Obi play hopscotch.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!" The author laughed, and turned to Qui.  
  
"Qui-Poo, you're knitting because. well, I've always wanted to see you knit."  
  
"oh.. okay.." Qui said, standing up.  
  
Obi FINALLY stopped with his hopscotch.  
  
"OOOO! LOOK WHO'S COMING! Depa Bilaba!" Qui said excitedly.  
  
Obi-Poo's eyes grew wide, "Uh.. Master? Don't embarrass me!"  
  
Qui smiled innocently, "Now, Obi-Wan, this is aprt of your training. And would I do that?"  
  
"YES!" Obi said, nodding rapidly.  
  
"Naaaah! I'm just gettin some pretty beads!! Follow my lead, and you'll get some too." Obi cocked his head and gazed in horror as his Master parted his tunic, revealing his hair torso.  
  
Mace Windu walked by at the same moment, and exclaimed, "Oh, Qui-Dude, that's just somethin we didn't need ta see!!!!!!"  
  
Depa, on the other hand, was totally swooning. "Yes, we did!" She said, waltzing over and linking arms with Qui-Poo.  
  
He smiled at her, and smoothed back his hair. "Talk lata, Depa Bay-bay!" he said, gently guiding her away from him.  
  
"So, if I do that, I get girls?" Obi asked, hopefully. "Yup!" Qui said, "There's one coming now!"  
  
"OOO! It's Padawan Breena!" He said, struggling greatly to lift his tunic over his head. Finally, he got it, bearing his white-as-snow scrawny chest.  
  
Breena saw him and gaped. "Get a TAN!!!!!!!" She said, running off as fast as she could.  
  
Qui-Egg cracked up, "I need a tan? He said.  
  
Obi looked at him, dismayed. "Why didn't it work?"  
  
Qui shrugged, "I lied."  
  
Obi muttered under his breath, "I hate Mardi Gras."  
  
  
  
THE  
  
END!!!! 


End file.
